You Have My Heart
by TheJLB
Summary: Starts with a Christmas moment shared between Tony and Ziva, what will happen? A very cute and extremely fluffy Tiva story, just for pure fun. Now completed.
1. The Gift Of Christmas

It was Christmas Eve, and the NCIS team was off spending the holidays with what they could call their family. Ducky was with his mother, Gibbs was up in Stillwater with Abby visiting his father, McGee was having dinner with his sister, Tony, well Tony's whereabouts were unknown at the moment. And Ziva was sitting alone at the NCIS office, for she didn't want to go home and deal with spending Christmas alone. At least here, she could say she has something to take care of.

She was reclining in her chair, with her feet up on the desk. Something she rarely did. Sitting like this reminded her of Tony. He was probably off on a date, hitting on some college chick who had one to many cocktails. Ziva sat, her mind swarming with thoughts of Tony and what activities he would be doing with his "Secret Santa Baby" tonight. The silence soon became painful, and she took out her iPod and turned the volume up until she couldn't hear herself think.

Christmastime with the NCIS family was always difficult for Ziva, due to her Jewish religion. Even though she was proud of her religion, she wished she could be spending the holidays with someone special.

And that brought Ziva to a whole new thought. Someone special was something Ziva has been wondering about for the past few years. She's met and loved many men, yet she hasn't found the right one. It's a tough subject for Ziva. She's not to fond of commitment, and the fear is holding her back. She's considered many possibilities, many different men. But not to much luck. One was dying from radiation, two shot, one a mentally ill Marine. Then there was one she didn't want to think about. One tingling in the back of her mind. One she saw everyday, she grew so close to. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knew the man she might possibly love.

Ziva picked up her iPod and turned it up even louder, so loud it hurt. One of her favorite songs came on. It was the song she would sing to her sister, and her mother would sing to her. It was an old Israeli folk song, familiar but the memories were distant. She remembered sitting on her mother's lap, listening to her voice serenade her to sleep. That's where Ziva inherited her singing voice, from her mother. She was a wonderful singer, and it was passed to Ziva. She closed her eyes and leaned back, imagining her mother wrapping her arms around Ziva, engulfing her in her sweet embrace. She could almost smell the warm scent of her skin. As the song continued, Ziva couldn't help but sing along. She felt a jolt of surprise as she opened her eyes and felt someone standing over her. She turned around and saw Tony hovering over her head. She gasped with surprise at his unexpected visit, and quickly leaned up and took her earphones out.

"Wow, Ziva, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Tony said, walking around the front of her desk.

"Actually, I have." Ziva raised her eyebrows. "But, here is a better question. Why are you here?"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ziva" Tony said sarcastically at her blunt question. "It's always nice it be greeted warming on Christmas Eve." He leaned over Ziva desk towards her chair, and Ziva stood up abruptly at the lack of space between their faces.

"My apologies." Ziva said. She could feel her cheeks heating up. "But really, why are you here? It's Christmas eve, don't you have a blonde bombshell waiting to...decorate your tree?" She smirked at Tony. Putting him in awkward situations when she feels embarrassed is almost a reflex now. They have been so accustomed to their back and forth bickering routine. Tony ignored her comment, and walked over to his desk. He opened his bottom drawer and pulled out a small, delicate, velvet box. Ziva looked at it curiously.

"I thought I might find you here." Tony told her, walking back over to her desk. Ziva was leaning with her back against the front of it, crossing her arms.

"And yes, as surprising as it might sound, Tony DiNozzo is rolling bombshell-free tonight" he said. Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony continued speaking.

"I found this at an antique jewelry store a few months ago, in the window display. I noticed when you got back from Tel Aviv, that you weren't wearing it anymore, so I figured I should just pick this up for you. So here." Tony handed her the box, and she held it gently in her palm, stroking the top with her thumb, before revealing it's contents. Tony watched her closely, his eyes hopeful.

Ziva gasped as she opened the box. Inside was a gold necklace with again, the Star of David, but this time the star was accented with diamonds, which sparkled in the low light of the moon streaming through the window.

"Tony..." Ziva started, her voice trailing off as she looked over the necklace, he words stuck in her throat. They both said nothing, Ziva just walked over to Tony and gave him a gentle hug. Tony took the necklace out of her hand and softly put it around her neck, securing the clamp.

"Thank you, Tony. It's beautiful."

"No problem, Ziva. Anytime. And, if you look closely on the back of the star, I think you'll fin something." Tony smiled, and walked to the elevator.

"Goodnight, Tony. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ziva." Tony stepped inside the elevator with a smile and Ziva watched as the door slid to a close.

As soon as Tony left, Ziva went over to her desk and switched on her desk lamp. She carefully turned the star over and gasped quietly.

On the back of the star, was a small engravement. There was a small heart, and next to it read _You have my heart._

**Good so far?! I need reviews!!! I crave them!**


	2. Thank You, Tim

**Author's Note: Alright, this chapter is kind of short. I just wanted to stress how torn Ziva is, because it's coming at her so fast. Enjoy!**

Ziva sat still at her desk, still staring at the necklace in her hand. She was confused, very confused. Isn't this what she wanted? It's what she _thought_ she wanted. But now it's happening, it's different. What is she supposed to say to him? Should she tell him she feels the same way? Ziva got up from her desk and walked toward the window. Snow started to fall, dusting the ground with the fine white powder. She thought about Tony, about what he was doing right now. Ziva took out her cell phone and scrolled down the screen until it reached the _T'_s_. _She clicked on Tony's name, and went down to where his number was saved. Her thumb lingered over the call button, but she couldn't bring herself to press it. She snapped the phone shut and continued gazing outside.

"Ziva. What are you doing here?" Ziva turned around and saw Tim, standing there at the entrance of the bullpen, looking at her. She watched as his face grew concerned. Was it that obvious she was distressed?

"Hello, McGee." Ziva walked to him awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't have to tell him any of her problems. She didn't need to do that to him on Christmas Eve.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked Ziva, his eyes full of worry.

Ziva tried to play it off, as if it was nothing. But she couldn't lie to McGee, not now.

"Here." Ziva took the necklace off from around her neck and handed it to McGee. He looked at her quizzically as he took the necklace from her hand.

"Um, thank you, Ziva?"

"Look at the back" Ziva watched as he squinted to read the inscription, and his face became puzzled.

"Ziva, this is so nice. Who gave you this?"

Ziva paused before responding. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. But it's Tim, he respects her.

"Tony gave it to me. Tony told me he has feelings for me."

"Ooh." McGee scrunched his eyebrows, Ziva saw he was in an awkward position.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know, Tim. I don't know. I need your help. Tony gave this to me, just a few hours ago, but...I don't know."

"Well, do you feel the same way?"

"I thought I did. But, now, I am not sure if I still do."

"Ziva, I know how this feels. You're having doubts, you're not sure if this is right. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but you should do what you think is best."

Ziva knew McGee was right. He told her what she already knew. Listen to her heart.

"Thank you, Tim."

"No problem, Ziva. Well, I gotta head out. I just came to grab my wallet, my sister's waiting for me. Merry Christmas, Ziva."

"Of course, I'll let you get back to her. Merry Christmas, Tim."

Ziva stayed looking out the window. The snow was starting to accumulate on the sidewalk. She watched McGee get into his car and greet his sister. He drove off, through the snow, back to celebrating with his family. She sighed as she walked back to her desk, gathering her things. Ziva thought about what McGee had just told her. But in truth, she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"Thank you, Tim."

**Like it? As I always say, reviews, reviews, REVIEWS! New chapter coming out soon!**


	3. Maybe Not This Time

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I switched POV's. But I wanted you guys to see Tony's take on the situation.**

The elevator doors slid open and Tony stepped out into the normal hustle and bustle of the squad room. But something was off, it was particularly quiet in his team's bullpen. Nothing looked wrong, Everyone was doing their thing. McGee typing away, Gibbs scanning through photos while sipping a coffee cup. Even Ziva seemed preoccupied, casually signing some papers left for her on her desk.

Tony was extremely worried, Ziva hadn't contacted him last night. He was confused. Truthfully, he was confused about everything that happened last night. Tony had wanted to stay, and watch her reaction, but he couldn't take rejection, not from Ziva. He would have told her, straight up that he had feelings for her, but her story about eight-year-old Shmuel Rubenstein had changed his mind. He dropped his bag down on the floor next to him, and sat down in his chair. Tony saw Ziva glance up at him occasionally, but he couldn't read her eyes. She was probably thinking something about how she wished he never said anything, and now she doesn't know what to say. Tension hung in the air between the two of them, so thick you could almost see it. Tony watched as Ziva got up to give Gibbs some papers about the case they were working on. Just then, he desk phone rang and he instinctively picked it up.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey!" The overly cheery voice of Abby rang into his ear. The voice she uses when she's hiding something. "I, um, got some, forensic stuff for you."

"Don't you usually call Gibbs for that?"

"Don't question me, Anthony DiNozzo! Just get your butt down to my lab!"

The line went dead and Tony's eyes widened at Abby's demand. Very out of character for her. Before Tony could leave the bullpen, his phone rang once again.

"DiNozzo."

"And bring me a Caf-Pow!"

* * *

Tony carefully walked into Abby's lab, holding the caf-pow tightly in his hand. He was scared for his life, truthfully. Judging on how vicious Abby sounded on the phone, and the fact that she could kill him and leave no forensic evidence, left a lot to be worried about.

"Tony." Abby said bluntly, without even turning around. "Gibbs is better at this then you are."

"Better at what?"

"Coming in without making any sound. He's gotten so good that I don't even realize it anymore. Not that I think anyone does. I remember one time, I tried putting bubble wrap on the floor. That worked out fairly well, except for the fact that Gibbs got mad. And I don't want to get Gibbs mad. He's my main supplier of my daily intake of Caf-Pow! This forensic scientist is a finely tuned machine. I can only-"

"Abby."

"What?"

"Get on with it!"

"Oh, alright Mr. Grumpypants."

"Grumpypants?"

"What?"

"Just, tell me what you've got, Abs."

"That's better. Well, the DNA I found on the gloves matched both the victim's, and our suspect's."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Once you hand over that Caf-Pow, we'll talk." Tony rolled his eyes, and gave Abby her glorified drink. She smiled widely and took a big, long sip before continuing on.

"I also found something else you might find interesting. There were three chemicals found on the victim's skin. Dibutyl Phthalate, Formaldehyde, and Toluene."

Tony didn't respond; the last words Abby had said might have been Hebrew for all he knew.

"Well? This is the part where Gibbs says what it is, and I say he's right."

Abby waited a few more seconds and threw up her hands in aggravation

"Nail Polish! It's nail polish!"

"So that puts someone else at the crime scene. Which means our suspect is telling the truth. Good work, Abby."

Tony gave her a quick peck on the cheek and started to walk out the door, but he was stopped by Abby's voice.

"Tony?" He turned around, curious.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you seemed kinda down today. I don't know, you just did. Is there anything you want to tell me about?"

Tony froze. Had Abby figured out already? He hoped not, for he was filled with regret already just from his blunder with Ziva.

"No. I have to go, Abby."

Before Abby could respond, he was out the door and on his was up to the 3rd floor.

When the elevator arrived at the squad rooms, he breezed his way right through the bullpen, not glancing once at Ziva. For the first time, Tony truly felt rejected.

**Yes, these last few chapters are quite depressing, I know. But don't worry, I'm a big Tiva fan myself. There is definetly more in store. But...you're only getting to see it if I get REVIEWS! Seriously, just hearing from you guys make my day. And if you want to see what I imagined Ziva's necklace to look like, I have a link posted at the bottom of my profile. Check it out!**


	4. Wishes

**Author's Note: **Alright, now you've all seen Tony's view. Now back to Ziva! Sorry I took so long to get this chapter uploaded. I have some good TIVA things in store for the upcoming chapters, I just need some chapters of hurt/comfort for some dramatic build up. But don't worry, it's coming soon! I'm feeling particularly poetic as I'm writing this chapter. I'm in a Robert Frost kinda mood.

Ziva watched as Tony flew right past her desk, not even looking over to her. She felt like she had just been punched in the gut. She swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling, a trick she used for holding back tears. Ziva absentmindedly twirled her necklace in between her fingers, thinking of last night. What had went wrong? What happened with her sudden change of heart? Ziva was crushed. Absolutely crushed. Since Tony had brought her back from Somalia, she had been positive that she did feel something - even if she didn't know what. But she knew something was there. Then, once the opportunity came, the one she waited for and dreamed about, once it finally came, it slipped like sand right between her fingers. Thoughts from last night swarmed through her mind. Watching the necklace glimmer in the moonlight streaming through the glass window, the diamonds making reflections on the low-lit walls and ceilings. His warm embrace, the sweet scent of him, intoxicating her until she could all but stand. She remembered breathing him in, holding onto the moment as she rested her head on his strong shoulders. But that was all in the past now, and the past is gone. She was almost certain that he changed his mind.

Ziva sat, engulfed in he regrets, until she could no longer take it. She stood abruptly, knocking the chair into the back panel of the bullpen, catching McGee's attention. She walked out of the squad room and down the hallway, heading toward the woman's restroom. To her relief, no one was inside. She locked the door and leaned back on the counters. Her eyelids closed and she took a deep breath. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away as fast as it came. She knew that she did not cry. She couldn't cry, not here, not now, not over Tony. Tony is her friend, her partners. He had been for many years. She could not risk that by trying to become lovers. They had so much, they had been through everything together. She knew she trusted Tony, with her life. If a suspect had a gun pointed at her, she would do anything Tony instructed, not giving it a thought. Ziva knew that Tony always had her back and always will, and she knew she would do anything to protect him. But that was not reason enough.

No, she decided. No. She did not want to complicate things between them, she knew Gibbs advised not to date co-workers for a reason. As much as she wished it was different, she knew it should not change.

Little did she know, Tony wished the same too.

This one was SHORT! My apologies. I needed to give myself insight on how Ziva felt. I though I might as well share it with you all! I know I switched from third person objective to omniscient in the last line, but it was crucial for the perfect effect. Over all, I think it was the best thing I've ever written, word-wise. I'm trying to deicide how they are going to relsolve this. They DEFINELTY are, though. No worries about that. Reviews, please!


	5. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note: Tony's crushed, Ziva's in denial, whatever will they do? I wanted to do something original. Not your typical let's-talk-in-the-bathroom Tiva. Tell me what you think.**

Tony had a rough day. Worst Christmas EVER, he decided. He leaned back against the head rest of his front seat, and started the engine in his '66 Ford Mustang .Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ziva walking into the parking garage. She walked over to her red Mini, three cars down from Tony's Mustang. He was watching her intently. She put her bag down in the passenger seat, started the car, and flew past him. Despite the speed she was driving at, Tony managed to catch a glimpse of the Star Of David that was hanging around her neck.

* * *

Ziva sat in her car, hands gripped tightly to the wheel. She was zooming through the city of D.C., ignoring the orchestra of car horns that followed her everywhere she went. She was on her way to the coffee shop down on Dawson, her favorite place to get a cup of hot tea and sit and think. The case they were working on was quite frustrating. Abby had just found traces of nail polish on the victim's skin. The suspect and the victim were male, so Gibbs had another gut feeling that there was someone else they should be looking for. And it was Ziva's job to find where to look. She arrived at the café and stepped out of the automobile. There was barely any other cars in the lot; who else would be getting coffee at 7:00 in the evening on Christmas? Just her Mini, a Toyota, and a Mustang.

She walked in from the cold December air and into the warm coffee shop. The aroma of cinnamon and coffee beans surrounded her, and she took a deep breath. She loved the smell of fresh brewing coffee. Ziva walked over to the cashier, who was wearing a festive Santa hat, and ordered her usual cup of tea. Once her drink arrived, she took a seat down at the corner table, by the big window. One of the reasons she loved this place was because of its view. You could see the entire D.C. skyline, all the way from the Capital to the Lincoln Memorial. The lights from the Memorial reflected in the still waters of the Potomac river, and the sight made her peaceful.

While she was admiring the view, her work phone started to ring. Or so she thought. She checked her bag, but it turned out ut to be the man's phone behind her, which was strange because she could have sworn it was the same ring tone as her's. The man answered his phone, and Ziva froze at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, boss." the voice from behind said into his phone. That voice was familiar, almost to familiar.

No, Ziva thought.

This had to be some cruel fate.

"No. Alright. COME on, really? Right. Sorry. I'm head slapping myself right now. Will do." Tony hung up the phone and Ziva heard him sigh.

Ziva knew she and Tony both ended up here for a reason. And whatever that reason was, she could not let it slip away like last time. No, not again.

She heard Tony push his chair back and stand up, and she watched him walk for the door. Ziva hesitated for a moment, not sure what she should do. She decided to get up and run after him. Ziva caught him just as he walked outside and she lightly tapped him on the arm. Tony turned around and his eyes widened with surprise as he saw who was standing behind him.

"Hello, Tony." Ziva said, focusing on his frozen breath as he inhaled the cold December air.

"Hello, Ziva" Tony replied indifferently, trying not to make eye contact. Ziva could tell something was wrong, but she could put her finger on it. He just wasn't acting like, well, Tony.

They both just stood there for a few moments, until Tony broke the silence.

"So what are you doing here?"

"The case...it's been stressful. I like to come here and think."

"Yeah."

Ziva knew what Tony really wanted to say, she could tell by just looking at his face. He might not have been showing it, but it was clear in his eyes.

"Why did you leave, Tony?"

"I don't know-"

"Why did you leave?" Ziva asked again, this time more determined. She was afraid to hear what she believed his reasoning was, that he had doubts.

"I was afraid you wouldn't ..." Tony trailed off. Ziva could tell he wasn't sharing right away. "Listen, Gibbs needs me back at the office, I have to go."

"Great. I'll come with you."

**I'm sorry I took so long to get this up, my computer decided not to work for a few days. **

**Word have finally been exchanged, but will Ziva get Tony telling her what she wants to hear? You know the drill! Read and Review! **


	6. I Know And Love

**Author's Note: What will happen in the bullpen?**

Tony and Ziva sat in Tony's mustang, riding down to the office. Ziva didn't want to say anything to Tony just yet, and Tony was much to embarrassed to say anything to her. At this point, Tony thought that giving her that necklace was a mistake. But he couldn't stop his mind from wandering when he looked at that star around her neck, glistening on the dashboard. Why would she be wearing it if she did not feel the same way? Tony decided to just wait and see.

Ziva sat in the passenger seat of Tony's '66 mustang, playing with the ends of her hair. She was surprised Tony agreed to Ziva coming back to the office with him, let alone letting her ride with him. Ziva's Mini was still sitting in the parking lot of the coffee shop, but she didn't care. She would take the Metro and pick it up tomorrow. She collected her bag and her coat as Tony pulled into the parking garage. They were both aware of the silence that hung between them, and this time, neither of them did anything to break it.

The ride up the elevator was torture to Tony, he wanted to stop the elevator and spill his heart to Ziva, to touch her, to cradle her face in his hands, but there was no way he could do that. Not now, and not with the way Ziva was acting. He carefully stole a glance toward Ziva, and quickly looked away when he found she was looking at him.

Ziva turned away as Tony met her gaze, embarrassed he caught her staring at him. She wondered why Tony was being so quiet, it was not the usual DiNozzo she knew and loved.

The one she loved.

That blunt thought caught her off-guard, and she realized what she had been missing. She, in fact, did love Tony, but it was different from anything else she had every experienced. She truly cared for Tony, not just loved him. She had missed it, because it was not obvious to her. As she worked with Tony, she had grown on him, and he had grown on her. The bond between them was so incredibly strong, that nothing could break it. Not even a failed romantic relationship.

Ziva figured this out as the elevator came to a stop at the third floor, and she wished with all her heart she could have stopped the elevator, flipped the switched and told Tony. Told Tony what she had been to afraid to tell him earlier. She wondered how such a small, sweet gesture could erupt into something this big. No words were exchanged as Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator and into the squad room.

It was dark; not one other agent was on the floor. The only light in the room was illuminating from the single desk lamp placed on Gibbs' desk, casting eerie shadows on the wall and ceilings. The wind howled outside the window, and snow started to gently drift onto the sidewalk. It was a harsh reminder of last night, taunting them with the words left unsaid. They both separated to their designated desks, and sat down, acting as if they were extremely preoccupied with the task not yet assigned to them. They sat shuffling papers and typing on their keyboard, until Ziva looked up and her eyes met Tony's. But this time, Tony nor Ziva wanted to look away.

Ziva was locked in Tony's eyes, a deep green that captivated her. The green reminded her of the woods from her childhood, the woods where her, her brother and her sister would play. It was easy to get lost in it, but you knew you were always going to be safe.

Ziva's brown eyes were bottomless to Tony, it was the entrance to her mind, her heart. Tony knew that Ziva was trained at hiding her true emotions from others, but she could not hide it in her eyes. Tony could read the deep brown, like an open book. Her eyes held secrets. You couldn't know them by just looking, but you knew they existed.

"Uh, guys?" McGee asked awkwardly, standing at the entrance to the bullpen, holding a manila folder filled with a sit-rep for Tony and Ziva. He had just arrived from MTAC and had walked in on Tony and Ziva having eye-sex. How many times had they done his to him? 5? 6? Gotta be more then that. McGee knew Ziva had confided in him, so he wasn't going to comment like he usually would. But he couldn't help but wonder...

Ziva looked up, not even realizing McGee's presence.

"Yes, sorry McGee." Ziva stood up, fumbling. She knocked her pencil holder off her desk, but grabbed it before it could actually hit the floor. "Um, what were you saying?"

Tony had to smile at Ziva, he didn't know he had this much effect on her. He adjusted his tie and stuck up his chin, content with what had just happened.

"Uh, I just brought you guys down a sit-rep, Gibbs wants you to, ahh, look it over...alright...bye." McGee scrunched his eyebrows, not sure what exactly to say to them. He shook his head as he jogged up the stairs back to MTAC, and he managed to shoot Ziva a knowing glance before he opened up the silver door and slipped inside.

Back down in the bullpen, Tony and Ziva were huddled around his desk. Tony was reading the report, but Ziva was studying Tony's features. The way his usually perfect hair was in a gold brown mess, the smallest amount of stubble lining his chin. Ziva had the urge to reach out and touch him, but she resist the urge and forced herself to look down at the papers in Tony's hand.

Tony was very well aware of Ziva's eyes on his face, but he took no action to stop it. The adrenaline pulsed through his veins, and he felt his heart start to beat faster. Was he really getting turned on by Ziva just looking at him?

At this point, it was no mystery they were not paying attention to the report. The tension built around them, growing until Ziva decided it was time to break it. All this time she believed she was being the stronger one, but in truth, she was hurting the people she loved the most. She knew she had to man up, and tell Tony what he needed to hear. It was time to talk.

"What are we doing, Tony?" Dead silence hung in the air between them, Tony hesitated before responding.

What are we doing? Is that all she had to say? Not even an 'I'm sorry' or an 'I was wrong'? As much as he loved her, he was getting tired of the Mossad role Ziva never stopped playing.

"No, Ziva, what are YOU doing? I gave you more then enough time to think about it. But for some reason, you didn't have the decency to care about how I felt enough to tell me whether or not you felt the same way. You know what, Ziva? You might think this, this, Mossad Ziva is who you are, but it's not. This isn't the Ziva I gave that necklace to. I gave it to the Ziva I thought you were. And that's the Ziva I fell in love with"

Ziva was stunned. The truth of Tony's word hit her like a ton of bricks, and she didn't know what to say to him. The pained expression on Tony's face is what killed her. She knew she was the cause behind that pain, and she couldn't take it.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Tony." Ziva said, barely above a whisper. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she decided that it wasn't worth stopping them. She let one lone tear roll down her cheek, and Tony's view on her changed. She was vulnerable, weak. He was finally seeing the Ziva he knew and loved. He took her face in his hand, and brushed the single tear off her cheek, and let his hand linger there longer then it need to, and before Ziva knew it, their faces where inches apart and Tony's lips crashed against her's in a strong, passionate kiss.

Finally! The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. Tell me what you think! I'm going all the way with this story!

**Just mentioning some faithful reviewers....**

**Betherzz**

**ncischick09**

**LOLY POP XD**

**You guys are the ones who keep me going! Thanks so much! And special thanks to ncischick09 for the brilliant ideas that helped me shape out this storyline, they were VERY helpful. Keep reviewing and maybe you can make the Reviewers Hall Of Fame!**


End file.
